


Cumpleaños

by Yekaterina119



Category: Naruto
Genre: Celebrations, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekaterina119/pseuds/Yekaterina119
Summary: Naruto es de Kishimoto





	Cumpleaños

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, abrió sus ojos con pereza observando el techo de su pequeña casa. Estiro sus brazos hacia los costados y bostezo, sabía que día era, normalmente sus amigos querrían hacer una celebración, pero el no.

Quería estar en su hogar, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Se dirigió a asearse, pensaba tardarse unos minutos más de lo habitual. Estaba solo y no tenía nada por hacer en este día, quizás comer algo de ramen en lo de Ichiraku o invitar a Iruka.

Sonrió un poco, y salió vestido con una camiseta verde y unos shorts azules

– ¿Qué desayunare? –Dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina.

Ya no quedaba ramen; para su mala suerte si no había tenía que salir a comprar y toparse con sus amigos era lo que menos quería, y más en este día del año. Con pereza saco una taza y calentó un poco de agua. ¡Si, señores Naruto Uzumaki se prepararía un té con todas las de la ley!

Estaba terminando su desayuno a la vez que veía las noticias en su portátil, o mejor dicho buscaba esperando encontrar algo interesante. Sus ojos celestes se detuvieron en una serie, había escuchado bastantes cosas buenas; es decir ¿un abogado ciego que de noche combatía el crimen? Era genial, algo extraño; aunque así eran las series de superhéroes. Definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Ino por haberle insistido en colocar Netflix.

Unos golpes se escucharon, el rubio se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Un hombre de cabello castaño con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz le brinó una sonrisa

–Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.

–Gracias, sensei.

El rubio hizo pasar a Iruka, el mayor noto su voz, estaba desganada –Oye, ¿por qué no estas celebrando con los demás? Deberías hacerlo es un día especial para ti

–Lo sé, pero en estas fechas solo quiero estar en mi hogar

–Y, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? –comentaba a la vez que se sentaba en una silla de la cocina

–Ver una serie e ir, tal vez, más tarde a lo de Ichiraku.

El adulto sonrió un poco, conocía a Uzumaki desde que era una criatura de 5 años y ahora era un joven de 17 ¿En qué momento había crecido tan rápido? Se colocó a su lado y el cumpleañero le tendió un auricular con una sonrisa

–Ya se estrenó la segunda temporada, ¿tienes pensado mirarla?

–Por supuesto que si sensei, dattebayo!

Iruka soltó una sonora carcajada; ese era el Naruto que conocía y que adoraba como si fuera su propio hijo.

El resto de la tarde ambos se la pasaron viendo Daredevil, rieron, almorzaron y platicaron de todo. Umino se detuvo y miro la hora, eran las 19:00

–Naruto, ven vamos, vístete y salgamos

– ¿Salir? Prefiero quedarme

–No jovencito, iras a tu habitación, te vestirás y saldremos –ambos se miraron, marrón contra celeste.

El hijo de Minato rodo sus ojos con fastidio –de acuerdo, “papá” –un toque de burla salio de esas palabras, cosa que el hombre de la coleta contesto de igual manera

–Te estaré esperando, “hijito”.

Salieron a los minutos y caminaron hasta un puesto de comida, salía un olor delicioso, levantaron la pequeña cortina

–Buenas noches, viejo

– ¿Ah? Pero si es Naruto, vaya hace mucho que no te veía, tu sensei viene todas las noches –dirigió su vista hacia el nombrado –buenas noches, Umino. Por cierto naruto, ¿hoy no es tu cumpleaños?

–Sí, fui arrastrado hasta aquí, ansiaba pasar el resto de la noche en mi hogar… Pero “papá” me insistió.

El dueño del local trato de procesar la última frase del de ojos celestes y cayó en cuenta de lo que se refería le dio una sonrisa y preparo el especial de la casa.

Todo iba bien hasta que el más grande de los tres dijo la frase “coman todo lo que quieran. La cuenta corre por la casa” los ojos de Naruto se volvieron más brillantes y celestes e Iruka junto a Ichiraku temieron lo peor. Uzumaki se terminó tres platos y se pidió tres más para llevar.

Ambos terminaron agradeciendo la atención, de camino a casa el hombre reprocho a Naruto

– ¿No te parece demasiado?

– ¿De qué está hablando, Iruka? Nunca se es demasiado ramen –echó un vistazo a la bolsa que contenía el almuerzo y cena del día siguiente. El de piel canela sonrió un poco y despeino un poco los cabellos rubios.

–Bueno, cuídate y descansa

–Sí, buenas noches sensei. Igualmente –y en un arrebato de felicidad abrazo al otro, era su modo de decirle “gracias por todo”.

Naruto se separó con su sonrisa habitual y entro en su hogar, había sido un buen día dattebayo!


End file.
